Illegal
by Emiko-chan meh
Summary: Upon meeting two interesting people, Edward and Al find themselves being swept off in their crazy world, if only for a moment. Then jealousy and anger tear things apart, and a welcome trip whisks them away. Who's lurking in the shadows? Yaoi.


**A/N-** This is a story I plan on sticking with. I really like this idea, and please note that this is not a normal Edward x OC. There are two main OCs, and some others that are irrelevant. Also, Al will be only a year younger than Edward instead of six years (because of that whole Al-Saves-Ed-But-Then-Ed-Saves-Al thing). Post Shamballa.

**Summary- **Upon meeting two interesting people, Edward and Al find themselves being swept off in their crazy world, if only for a moment. But then jealousy and anger tear things apart, and a welcome trip whisks them away. But who's lurking in the shadows?

**Warnings-** This story will contain yaoi… but I'm not going to say who with. If you dislike it, please turn back, because this won't be a story for you. Yes, I like to keep you guessing. The question marks on the side pairings are not OCs, I can tell you that.

**Main Pairing-** Ed x OC

**Side Pairings-** Al x ?, Roy x Riza, ? x ?

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing except the OCs. The song belongs to Linkin Park.

--

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got is what you didn't take_

_So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces_

_-__In Pieces, preformed by Linkin Park_

**Illegal- Chapter One- **_**America**_

The year was 1918, the sun was shining and the day was what most would call beautiful. A happy day for all, the Great War had just ended. Everyone was in a cheery mood, glad that they would be without the constant blast of bombs and fighter jets soaring through the air.

It had been two years since Edward and Alphonse Elric were permanently stuck on the alternate side of the gate. To say that they had adjusted to life in London would be an understatement. They boys—now men—acted as if they had lived there their whole lives; they even have an accent.

This lovely day had brought the brothers to a small farmers market on the outskirts of the city.

"Nothing like fruit freshly picked!" Edward exclaimed and he gathered assorted berries.

"Brother, don't forget about vegetables too," Alphonse reminded. He chuckled as the older of the two stuck out his tongue.

"I'm going to pay for this stuff, so give me your… veggies." You could feel the disapproval in Edward's voice as he said "veggies". The younger brother handed over his basket.

"You know, I think that's why you never grew very tall, brother. Firstly, because you never drank your milk. Secondly, because you never ate you vegetables," Al suggested.

"Damn it, Al! Shut up about my height!"

A squirrel caught the younger brother's attention, and Ed escaped the elaboration of the lecture.

In the past two years, not much changed with Edward. He had hardly grown, standing at five foot five, and his face still remained as good-looking as before, even at twenty-years-old. Which, by the way, people thought his age made him even more good-looking. He decided to keep his hair long, and started braiding it again.

Al, on the other hand, changed a lot. He was a decent height, being five foot eight. His hair was cut short, and had a certain style; shorter in the back, longer in the front. His cute face still remained cute, but lost its boyish effect, him being nineteen.

Both men were, all-in-all, gorgeous.

"—to my son, and he was thinking about moving to America. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but there was a pirate attack on his ship, so he changed his mind—," Edward overheard. Truth-be-told, the man had been considering going to what peopled called "the free country". A change in environment, he thought, would be a good idea. He hadn't brought it up with Al, however.

"Aren't you going to pay me?" a voice asked. Ed looked startled for a moment, but then remembered that he was shopping. He had forgotten, being lost in thought of America. He handed the gruffly-looking man the money owed, and went to get his brother.

"C'mon Al, leave it. It'd be happier out in the wild," Ed said.

"But brother! What if a coyote comes to eat it?" Al protested. He snapped a few shot with his camera of the animal. Ed sighed.

"I don't think coyotes are native around here." The younger brother pouted. "Lets go, I have to talk to you about something." This got Al up. Lately, his brother hadn't been open with things—not that he ever really had.

They loaded up their stolen car. They didn't steal in on _purpose, _it just kind of happened.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"I think we should move," Ed began while buckling his safety-belt, "to America." Al's eyes widened.

"Wha-what made you think this, brother?" he questioned.

Edward started the car. "I guess you could say… I'm tired of just sitting here. London has gotten boring, and you have heard what people say! There's always something going on in the states!"

Al looked down. "That's true, but do you think we can just pick up and leave?"

The older man shook his head. "That's another thing. We shouldn't sit around watching people with _familiar_ faces. They're not them."

There was a silence between the men for a few moments.

"You're right. We should go," Alphonse agreed. Which, surprised Ed. He had figured Alphonse wouldn't go without a fight. That the sentimental boy—man—would want to stay to see all these people, letting their faces remind them of their past—the good parts and bad.

But… he just gave up.

"Al, are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes. We should move on with our lives," Al said. And that was the end of that.

The car came to a stop when they were well in London. They parked it on the side of the road and marched up to their two-bedroom apartment.

The place was small, but it was enough. The brothers had decided that they were much too old to be sharing a room, and thus stopped. Each room, you could tell, was decorated to each other's taste. Alphonse's was filled with picture he had taken, due to the fact that he found a great interest in photography. Edward's quarter was filled with books, and as expected, none had any type of fiction deep in their pages.

"Brother, did you do any type of research on the boats we would have to take?" Ed could hear Al shout from the kitchen. Well, it was more like a half-kitchen.

Edward went to find his brother to answer. He smirked and said, "You should know me better than that. Or course I did. We have two choices: We can leave in a week on the next boat, or we can leave in a month on the one after that. Your pick."

Alphonse pondered this for a bit. They could leave and start their new adventure as soon as possible, or they could wait and have time to say goodbye to everything and everyone. Not that they had a lot of friends, though.

"Let's go on the one in a week. It'll be fun," Al finally said. Ed nodded. "We're having broccoli and mashed potatoes for dinner, so work up an appetite!"

The older groaned. "Couldn't we have… bread and apples?" he suggested.

"No, we can't always have what you want, brother!"

***

As the week went on, the brothers packed their things. They had to leave a few things behind, only taking things that they could carry. Both men had to leave behind some thing they didn't want to, but it was a cost they had to pay. Equivalent exchange, and all that.

Alphonse had to say goodbye to all the girls he had been dating (nothing serious, just casual dating) and Edward had to say goodbye to his girlfriend.

Yes, Edward, the one who's only experience with a girl for seven years was _accidentally _touching a woman's breast, had a girlfriend. BUT! there was a reason for this: Al said something about a forty-year-old virgin.

Edward Elric would not stand for that.

Poor Kelsey.

The day had finally come where they would leave the continent. They shuffled themselves to port, having sold their (stolen) car.

"I'll go get passports. Watch our stuff, okay?" Al told his brother. Ed nodded.

After a few minutes, the older Elric brother got bored. He couldn't get up, so he decided to listen to other people's conversations. Beat doing nothing.

"All I'm saying is that _one_ person could have been nice enough to say it! Male or female, I don't care!" one voice said.

"You idiot, they thought you were insulting them," a female voice told the other voice.

"That's the only reason you got me to come on this stupid trip! To hear one person say "governor" in that British accent!" The voice said. Edward couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice, but whoever it was, was rude.

He looked around to see if he could spot the people he was hearing.

And then, he found them. And one thing was being shouted from them, above their voices. _Americans._

--

**A/N- **Okay, there's chapter one. Please review, I would defiantly like some feedback on this one.


End file.
